


Exposure

by Tayani



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Namie needs a raise, Shizuo decides to stop thinking, hidden cameras are fun, i had so much fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya Orihara's life was predictable and well-organised. He was the one who made it as such. And yet, there was this one variable that refused to become a constant... Izaya is caught in a rather embarrassing predicament by his arch-enemy. Shizuo just really wants the raven to stop hiding cameras in his house. Izaya just really wants to pull his hand out of his pants. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Izaya Orihara's life was entirely respectable. Of course, when we're saying 'respectable'... We do not exactly mean his job.

Izaya Orihara was an information broker. You cannot exactly live a decent, respectable life selling other people's personal information for fun - and quite a bit of money, too.

Then, let us not use the word 'respectable'. The correct way to describe Izaya's life would be…

Organised.

Every day, he woke up at 5 o'clock. He stayed in bed until 5:15, got up, and went to the bathroom, where he splashed his face with cold water and brushed his teeth. Then, Izaya Orihara would go to his kitchen and eat a light breakfast. It usually consisted of muesli, or a light salad - something full of vitamins and with all the necessary nutrients. He checked his email while eating, and was usually done with both activities at 6 o'clock. At that hour sharp the raven informant went to the bathroom again and took a long shower, dressing up in his clothes afterwards.

From half past six, his work day started, and lasted usually until ten in the evening, unless, of course, something unexpected has happened and he had to stay awake longer. During the day he would work, take a stroll, work, eat, work, have an exactly one-and-half-an-hour-long nap and eat, work, work some more and eat again. In these not-so-rare cases when he didn't have enough work to fill his day, Izaya Orihara would take another stroll, to Ikebukuro, to find out and piss off his favourite, blond monster.

Who happens to be the one variable in Izaya Orihara's life that refused to become a constant.

Because every few days, at some point, as sure as the sun itself, Izaya would look up from his work and tell his secretary, Namie, to take an exactly-one-hour-long break. To go out. And not come back. Until. After. One. Hour.

Understood?

And, as curious as Namie is about this one unexpected thing that her boss continues to do, she does not say a word, grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment, and thinks about where to spend the time. She always has some good ideas for it; better than sitting down and organising Izaya's paperwork, for sure.

Once sure his secretary is gone, and that there are no bugs, no hidden cameras or microphones on him, Orihara Izaya sits down comfortably in front of his computer and clicks on a folder that has a very mysterious (for all those who know who Orihara Izaya is) title: FRIEND.

The folder is almost empty. It consists of few links pasted into a clear, beside them, documents. These links, however, connect to a private site on which Izaya can view videos being taken by all the hidden cameras he placed inside his arch enemy's house.

More specifically.

His bathroom.

Izaya clicks on two of them; the rest are placed strategically for close-ups only, and he has use of them only when editing these videos later. Those two, however, grant the raven a view of all of Shizuo's bathroom, from two different angles.

And, of course, a view of Shizuo himself.

It is quite important for the sake of the story to say that what Izaya is witnessing is the past, events happening in Shizuo Heiwajima's bathroom approximately two hours prior to the time of Izaya's watching.

So.

Let us move on to what Izaya is _seeing_.

It starts with the bathroom door opening. A tall, handsome man, clad in a loose pyjama-pants and T-shirt comes inside, rubbing his face. He yawns and stretches, his blond hair sticking out in different angles, forming an epic bedhead. Quite obviously he just woke up.

"Morning, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiles at his computer screen softly, letting out a quiet, mocking giggle. "Awake only now? You should really organise your waking hours, you know… The fact that you start work at noon is no excuse to be getting up and ten o'clock."

As if answering him, Shizuo yawns again, straight at the camera. Izaya's cheeks flush delicately, as he can't help but find this cute. They flush even more when the blond, not aware of the cameras (and Izaya's crimson eyes) watching him, starts to strip.

He does it slowly, almost lazily, but for Izaya it's almost sensual. He watches the blond's big hands slide down his toned, lean body and mimics the moves on his own, purring softly as he's imagining Shizuo touching him instead. Yet Izaya's clothes remain intact, while Shizuo's fall down to the floor, one after another. The only adjustment the informant makes is to pull down the zipper in his dark jeans, and move his boxers a bit out of the way. He does it without looking, eyes completely focused on the scene on the screen.

Shizuo stretches again, and Izaya inhales sharply at the sight of this toned body flexing before him. And then he steps into the shower.

Izaya clics expertly with the mouse. _Click, click_ , and one of the videos gets closed, being immediately replaced by one from the inside of the cabin. He watches, his lips trembling slightly, as the blond looks up and closes his eyes while opening the taps, letting the water fall on his face.

It trickles down, and Izaya follows the little droplets with his crimson eyes, wishing they could be his fingers instead. When the water gets all the way down to Shizuo's crotch area, the raven in front of the screen moves his hand down as well, brushing against his own erection.

Oh, right. He's hard.

Izaya tilts his head slightly, just a bit, just a little, so that he won't lose the sight of the screen and what videos are being played on it. He parts his lips a little, gentle huffs of air escaping him as he tries his best to mimic Shizuo's hand touching his body with his own, while the raven's second gently pumps his own erection.

The blond is not in a hurry, that much is clear. He takes his time to cover his body with soap - strawberry-scented, cheap one, of which Izaya has an almost empty bottle in his bathroom himself, even though he hates the sickeningly sweet scent of that chemical strawberry. At least he says he hates it. He washes with it every day, ever since he found out which is Shizuo's favourite, and ever since the blond said Izaya stinks for the first time.

So far, it hadn't worked. Not that Izaya particularly wished it would. Not at all.

When Shizuo's hands brushed over his chest and past his nipples, Izaya's own stopped to tug and pinch, a little, aroused moan slipping from his thin lips along with a tiny string of drool. Izaya's thighs quiver as his strokes starts to fasten their pace. And then… Then Shizuo starts to wash himself… lower.

It would be a waste to use both of his hands on his erection; so Izaya slips the second one even further down, and back, spreading his legs slightly to tease at his entrance.

"Nnnngh… S-Shizu… chan…" he whispers, and lets out a quiet whimper when a finger - his finger, but what does he have imagination for? - enters him, and not at all gently. Just like Shizuo's own would… probably.

Izaya doesn't care. Izaya knows this Shizuo, the one who caresses his body and pinches his nipples, the one who pumps his erection and loosens him up for himself, is alive only in his imagination; and however the raven creates him, this is how the blond is going to be.

Izaya arches his back, the hand on his length feeling sticky with precum, the finger inside of him starting to move. He moans quietly, softly, whimpering more and more, eyes never leaving the lean silhouette in the shower.

"S-Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… P-please, I… ah! I w-want…"

What did Izaya want? Well… I'm quite sure he would tell us, if the story waited the tiniest bit longer with proceeding; however, it did not. And the raven's little… _moment_ … has been interrupted by a very specific occurrence.

Namely, his door just exploded from its hinges and flew to the other side of the room, revealing a very angry, very fully clothed and very holding a broken, tiny camera in his hand blond man.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN…."

You see…

After the events Izaya is witnessing right now on his computer screen, Shizuo proceeded to dry himself. He usually gets out of the shower, reaches for a towel that is hanging nearby and does it, grating Izaya (who is usually after his first orgasm by that time) with a very delicious show-off of his body.

However… You do remember what I was saying about variables, do you not?

This time, a funny coincidence led to Shizuo drying himself _in_ the shower. The coincidence being; all of his other towels were in the laundry, and the blond did not want to finish using this one having to wipe the wet floor with it (which he usually did, and which Izaya loved, because Shizuo obviously had to bend for it.). Ergo: the blond decided to eliminate the problem by eliminating it's cause, this being the water on the floor, and thus ending up simply reaching for the towel and drying himself up in the shower.

However.

Shizuo was very tall. And so it happened that, when he was stretching his arm up to rub the towel against his back, the blond's hand hit something, and made it fall to the floor. This something, being, unfortunately for the petite raven, one of his hidden, tiny cameras.

It didn't take Shizuo long to realise what was happening, and there was only one person in this world whom he suspected of plugging cameras in his house. And so, the very clean, but very angry blond dressed up, called his boss to apologise and tell him he will not be turning up for work today, because HE FUCKING NEEDS TO KILL THIS FLEA ONCE AND FOR ALL, and took the quickest route to Shinjuku, to confront his hated enemy.

Which brings us, finally, to our current situation.

"I-ZA-YA-KUN…." the raven stared, mortified, at his arch enemy who was strolling closer to him, cracking his knuckles. Izaya gulped, but he was too surprised, to in shock and simply too embarrassed to move… Which meant he was looking at his nearing arch-nemesis with one hand wrapped around his erection, a finger up his ass, a very obvious blush on his face and Shizuo _showering_ on his computer screen.

And that was how the blond saw him, when he finally realised what he was looking at.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TI-" Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya's blush deepened in reply.

Shizuo on the screen just bent gracefully, starting to wash his legs; and presenting a rather inviting view of his backside to the camera. Shizuo standing in front of Izaya blushed, hard. The raven's member twitched helplessly at the sight, drawing a shuddering whimper out of him.

"..."

Shizuo on the screen straightened up, starting to rinse the soap from his body.

"..."

The awkward silence continued.

Shizuo was thinking mostly about how disgusting this whole scene was. He couldn't fully comprehend the fact that the flea… That Izaya… His arch-enemy… was _jerking off_ to the video of him. And not just jerking off. Shizuo's mocha eyes slid helplessly down the raven's body, looking pointedly at his backside, which made the informant release a helpless squeak and cross his legs, trying to cover himself. He did not succeed.

"Uh…."

Izaya's mind, however, was mostly filled with thousands and thousands of thoughts running through it as he was encountering a small panic attack. His reputation, his pride, his dignity, everything crumbled down and worst of all, _Shizuo would not stop staring_. And, he was probably going to get killed by the enraged blond while he was _masturbating,_ to a video of him, no less.

Perfect.

"Um…"

It was Izaya's turn to utter a shaky syllable. Luckily for them both - although gods knew, it did not seem like luck at the time - one variable just decided to change.

Specifically; Shizuo's pants suddenly became very, very, you could say, _painfully_ tight at the front.

Izaya's response was to blush completely scarlet, up to his ears and beyond. Shizuo looked with wide eyes down at his own, treacherous body, and gulped, quite a red hue painting his face as well. And then, the blond sighed and stopped trying to think. He wasn't great at it, and he did not enjoy trying to wrap his head around what was happening at the moment.

"You know… You could have just _asked._ "

Before Izaya could comprehend what was happening, he was being kissed. Hard. Demanding. A bit clumsy, but in a good way. His hands instinctively moved, which only caused the raven to arch helplessly into Shizuo's touch, since all of his most sensitive places got rubbed at the same time with his fingers retracting. And moving his hands to push Shizuo away wouldn't have worked, either, since the blond caught his wrists immediately and pinned them to the raven's oversized chair.

"What's that? You had so much fun while looking at video of me… But are trying to push away the original?" he smirked, and Izaya was at a loss of words. First of all, when did Shizuo learn to smirk like that? And the fact that their lips were both swollen from the heated kiss, and there was a string of drool connecting them, did not help! At all!

"I-" the raven gulped, looking up into these mocha orbs, like a pray looking into the eyes of it's predator the moments before death. Oh gods. He was going to die. One way or the other. For sure.

"Stop with the look. I'm not into rape." Shizuo sighed lightly, before pushing a finger inside of the raven, making him almost scream from the feeling. "Look, I'm hard. You're hard. So let's fuck."

"A-as expected from…. Nnngh… A protozoan… Like you…" Izaya wheezed, his thighs shivering as Shizuo's finger started to move.

"I was not the one who jerked off… And fingered himself… to other people showering, flea." Shizuo added another finger. Izaya apparently just realised that, if the blond was the one currently fingering him; and gods, it felt good... And his other hand just moved up Izaya's chest, twisting and pinching at his sensitive nipple; and gods, _gods_ , this felt good as well… then that meant… His own hands were no longer pinned to the chair, and could have been regarded as 'free'.

Izaya could grab his flickblade and stab Shizuo between the eyes.

He could push the blond away from himself and try to save his dignity, spreading a gossip about sex-thirsty beast that forced himself on him.

But instead, his fuses finally got overheated and the raven simply reached to Shizuo's pants, unzipping them quickly and pulling out the blond's length, immediately started to pump him.

Shizuo let out a moan. Izaya snickered; at least until he realised that he just made the beast about tenfold as horny as he had been before.

The blond pulled away from the raven, yanking him by his collar and pushing him against the impeccable desk, thrusting three fingers at once inside of the informant. Izaya moaned; and it was hardly a dissatisfied moan, more of a delighted one, in fact. The only part the raven minded was the fact that he could no longer pleasure Shizuo himself…

"Got any lube? I won't wait. So try and relax the best you can." came the blond's heated voice. Izaya looked back in slight alarm.

"Uh, no… Wait! Fuck, wait, Shizu-chan! Don't you dare put that… that thing inside me raw! I'll break!"

"Then what do you propose we do, flea!?"

"I said stop! Nnnngh… N-no… wait…" Izaya shuddered, but somehow managed to turn around, pushing Shizuo on his own chair, panting heavily. "Are you not only dumb, but also deaf?! I told you to stop!"

"Well it can't be helped if you don't have it, flea! Fuck off!"

"Shut up!" Izaya panted, dropping on his knees, and letting a satisfied smirk come up on his face when he saw Shizuo's expression change and his words die on his lips as he saw the informant's face coming dangerously close to his erection.

"...I said… _wait_ … I did not say… _don't do it at all_." he purred, before closing his eyes, and before Shizuo could say even a word more, the raven took as much of his length as he could inside his mouth.

This was possibly the first time during this whole situation when Shizuo actually moaned. And Izaya liked the sound. A lot.

He wasn't fond of giving head. In fact, the informant did it rarely, if ever. It was degrading, and he was supposed to be a god; and as such he should be worshipped, not the other way around.

But giving head to Shizuo was… strangely satisfying. Like how the blond's fingers tangled themselves in Izaya's raven hair. How his toes curled, and his toned body twitched now and then. And these moans, these breathless gasps… Izaya felt like the king of the world just listening to them. He smirked, as much as he could, at least, with his mouth full, and moved down, trying to take Shizuo deeper, to give him more pleasure, to make him…

Well, he certainly didn't want to make him yank his head away by his hair. This kinda hurt. And not only his pride.

"What the hell?!" Izaya was going to complain, but it was his turn to be rendered speechless by the smirk and general expression on Shizuo's face.

"That… will suffice." he said darkly, and the tone alone made the raven gulp in anticipation. Shizuo caught him by his waist and pulled him up like a child, making the raven straddle his lap.

There was just a teeny-tiny problem.

If Izaya wanted to sit down, that is, and not hang good few centimeters above Shizuo's lap for the rest of time. The problem being - he had to sit down. On. Shizuo.

"Relax." the blond was obviously enjoying the situation. Well good for him. Izaya looked down nervously, trying to breathe. And then he started to come down. Inch after inch. Until he was positioned just right, and Shizuo decided he was taking too long, so he slammed the raven down on himself in one, strong pull on his hips.

Stupid protozoan.

Izaya screamed. It wasn't a scream in pain; hell, no. Of course, the raven did feel slight discomfort; slight being a periphrasis. Shizuo was big, after all. Monstrous, so to say. But the raven was a bit of a masochist, and the feeling… the feeling alone was almost enough to bring him over the edge.

The raven's hands tightened their grip on Shizuo's shoulders as he started to slam himself, moving up and down, hard, fast, on the blond's erection. Izaya screamed out a sultry moan every time he went down, his eyes unfocused, his whole, petite body trembling, a trickle of drool running down his chin. This felt good. So good he felt as if he was going to suffocate.

Shizuo, on the other hand, gripped Izaya's hips; so hard he was obviously leaving suspicious, hand-shaped bruises. His head was tilted back, mouth open, though there was hardly any sound coming from him. It looked as if he had been choked by the pleasure overload.

Gradually, Izaya grew a bit tired of doing all the work himself; his pants became heavier, and his thrusts more shallow as he tried to speed up, chasing his release. Luckily for him, Shizuo was just coming down from his initial shock, and started slamming his hips down again, thrusting his own upwards in time for them to meet halfway. Both of them moaned when he first did that, and soon the blond was ramming away into Izaya's petite body, feeling the raven's muscles constrict around himself more and more.

They were close. Very close.

"S-Shizu-chaaaaaahn…" Izaya moaned helplessly, clawing at his skin. "I-I'm going… Nnnnngh… Ha… Haaaa…. I'm going to… C-Ah!" the raven arched his back, shaking. Just once more…

"M-me to… T-together…" Shizuo moaned out as well, gripping Izaya's hair and finally slamming his hips up again, one last time, bringing the raven down for a kiss. They screamed their release out into each other's arms; the raven ruining Shizuo's clothes as he was at it, the blond ruining Izaya's insides. For the time being - neither cared much.

The raven slumped down on Shizuo, completely spent, not even able to pull the blond out of himself. The other was in a similar state anyway.

"..." Shizuo said. Or didn't say.

"...yeah." Izaya agreed shakily.

At this precise moment, a certain raven-haired woman coughed lightly to announce herself from the doorframe. Both of the men stilled.

"Hm." the woman didn't seem unfazed. "I suppose another hour would be necessary. Also, I'm having a rise, Izaya." She said in an even voice. The raven groaned, hiding his face in Shizuo's chest.

"...just take a day off, Namie."

"Understood."

And with that, the woman was gone.

Izaya sighed deeply. "Fuck. Now I'm going to have to endure my _secretary_ getting the wrong idea and teasing me about it. Perfect. I hate you so much."

Shizuo huffed angrily. "Shut up, you damn flea. Serves you right for spying on other people during shower."

Izaya moaned, making a face of a victim. "Ah~ Poor me… Now I have to deal not only with snarky secretary, but also with stupid protozoan… And you were so rough, too, Shizu-chan… Just like a beast~"

The blond clenched his teeth. "I said shut up! Your own, damn fault! I swear, I find one more camera in my house, and I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name, and stop fucking spy on people, flea!"

Izaya thought about it for a second. "...you promise that?"

Shizuo stared at the raven, before looking away grumpily.

"...you better start investing in cameras, flea."


End file.
